CDi Bowser
Character Description CDi Bowser is the main antagonist of the Phillips CDi Mario Game, Hotel Mario and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Bowser pops up behind some mushrooms, laughing. He then hops from behind them in his clown car, joining the fight. Specials Neutral Special: Sourpuss Bread Bowser gets out some loaf of Sourpuss Bread and places it on the ground, acting as a trap as it slowly stars to emit an ungodly sour aura that stays for 2 seconds. Opponents who were caught in the aura will be poisoned, as soon as they come out of the aura. Coming out of the aura below 2 seconds adds 3% to every quarter second you're in it. Staying in the aura for fully 2 seconds will make the opponent take a large amount of damage with no flinching. You can throw the loaf, but doing so will make it disappear as soon as it comes in contact with the opponent. Side Special: Ghost Cologne Bowser sprays a can of Ghost Cologne at the opponent, a cloud slowly going forward and damaging all in its way. Opponents who gets hit by the cloud turns them into a ghost for 1.5 seconds, making them floatier, slower and lighter. This allows Bowser to get more hits, or start up a combo. When the cloud is spawned, it usually stays for 2 seconds before disappearing. Up Special: Koopa Magic Bowser teleports himself at an upward angle using his Koopa Magic. In the air, he will hover for a second after the teleportation is completed. On the ground, a cursor will appear, where which Bowser can point at opponents and teleport them to him, making for some easy set ups. The ground variant has a cooldown for 3 seconds. Down Special: Wendy’s Pennies Bowser shoots Wendy's pennies from his cannon, dealing weak damage. You can fire up to five on the stage at a time. They don't really do much on their own, with the only exception that allows Bowser to get some damage on any careless opponents. 'FINAL SMASH: Insane Mode' Peach jumps into the Clown Car from offscreen. You...well...can sorta fill in the rest. After...that...Peach leaves, and abruptly, Bowser turns into his Insane Mode. He will first proceed to shoot the shit out of the opponents using machine guns, the while they’re down, his Clown Car transforms into its Ultimate Form. After shouting “And now, YOUUUUUU DIEEEEEEEEE”, Bowser shoots a gigantic laser that KOs any opponent touching it. After this he transforms back into his normal form. In 1V1s, he just transforms and skips straight to the laser part. Normals Others AAA Combo: Punch, Punch, Rapid Fire Punch Dash Attack: Charges forward in a blue aura Tilts Forward: Swipes claw Aeriels Neutral: A forcefield appears around him Forward: A pipe comes out of the clown car, a cloud coming out of it Back: A fan emits from the back of the clown car, a gust of wind blowing from it. Up: Shoots missiles from his clown car upward Smash Attacks Forward: The Clown Car Punches the opponent wit its robotic arm Up: Fires two bob-ombs upward via some cannons Down: Yells “EAT FIRE” as he slams down on the ground with his fists, fire emitting from the ground. Grabs Grab: Clown Car grabs with robotic claw Pummel: Bowser clobbers opponent on the skull with his fist Forward Throw: Shoves opponent in a cannon and fires them forward Back Throw: Shoves opponent in a cannon and fires them from behind Up Throw: Shoves opponent in a cannon and fires them upward Down Throw: Throws opponent on ground and breathes fire on them Taunts Side: *Does his iconic laugh* Up: *Clown Car Roars* Down: *Proceeds to play Hotel Mario Maker on his Wii U* Victory Options 1. *Laughs, then flies away* 2. “I’M AFRAID YOU SUCK!” 3. “But of course, what did they expect? The outcome was never really in doubt. Clearly they were outclassed.” Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Hotel Mario Category:Antagonist Category:Stage Control Playstyled Characters Category:How We Rise Up Era Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Nintendo